Santa Fe
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Harry thinks about Family life. somewhat sad but really sweet. has nothing to do with the city of Santa Fe. After book 5. RR


Santa Fe  
  
Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me. Nor does the song Santa Fe, which belongs to who ever wrote it, but it is from the movie, Newsies  
  
Summary: Harry ponders about family one night at the Weasleys takes place after fifth book  
  
Santa Fe  
  
"That was a great meal, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he finished dinner.  
"Oh why thank you dear," she answered. "Now why don't you go and get ready for bed while we clean up." Harry walked upstairs and took his shower and changed into his pajamas. When he brushed his teeth, he quietly walked downstairs.  
He saw all the Weasleys, sitting in the Livingroom, laughing and talking. They were sharing fond memories. Memories he would never have.  
  
So that's what they call a family  
  
Mother, daughter, father, son  
  
Guess that everything you heard about is true  
  
The only family he ever had was dead. First his mum and dad, and then Sirius. But he didn't need them. He could get by on his own. Besides, the less people he loved, the less of a chance they would have of getting hurt.  
  
So you ain't got any family  
  
Well, who said you needed one?  
  
Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?  
  
He walked back to the bedroom he and Ron shared and thought about a different life. A life where he was free of everything holding him back. A life free of Voldemort and death.  
  
When I dream  
  
On my own  
  
I'm alone but I ain't lonely  
  
For a dreamer night's the only time of day  
  
He would go to this life when every one was asleep and he would lay awake, not wanting the nightmares of death to haunt him. He would imagine this life when he was alone. How much he yearned for that life. Soon enough, his entire mind would wonder to that place  
  
When the city's finally sleepin'  
  
All my thoughts begin to stray  
  
And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe  
  
He was free. He could do anything he wanted. No more death, no more pain. To be rid of all his hardships would be a gift from God. He just wanted to get away.  
  
And I'm free  
  
Like the wind  
  
Like I'm gonna live forever  
  
It's a feeling time can never take away  
  
Soon it would be the battle between him and Voldemort. No matter the outcome, he would be free. He would finally get the life he wanted. His dreams would finally come true.  
  
All I need's a few more dollars  
  
And I'm outta here to stay  
  
Dreams come true  
  
Yes, they do  
  
In Santa Fe  
  
Why did he have to be the one to fight Voldemort? Why did he have to have the world on his back? Why did he have to be the one in the prophesy? Why couldn't he get lucky? Why should he only listen to what the prophesy says? Why cant he make his own life?  
  
Where does it say you gotta live and die here?  
  
Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?  
  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
  
Why should you spend your whole life livin'  
  
Here he was, stuck with possibly no future, if he did not defeat Voldemort. He was just a kid. Why did he have to do every one else's work, just so they could be happy? Why cant they fight forthemselves. He didn't want that life, he just wanted to get away, away from it all.  
  
Trapped where there ain't no future  
  
Even at seventeen  
  
Breakin' your back for someone else's sake  
  
If the life don't seem to suit ya  
  
How 'bout a change of scene?  
  
Far from the lousy headlines  
  
And the deadlines in between  
  
Whatever was out there for him, he wanted to find it. He hoped he would be happy. He hoped it would be what he wanted.  
  
Santa Fe  
  
Are you there?  
  
Do you swear you won't forget me?  
  
He wanted to be welcomed there. He didn't know how much longer he had left. He just wanted to see that place before his time was over.  
  
If I found you would you let me come and stay?  
  
I ain't gettin' any younger  
  
And before my dyin' day  
  
He wanted to be free. He wanted to get away. He wanted no more worries. He wanted a home.  
  
I want space  
  
Not just air  
  
Let 'em laugh in my face  
  
I don't care  
  
Save a place  
  
I'll be there  
  
Ron finally came upstairs for bed. "You feeling alright?" he asked. "You didn't come back down stiars."  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "I'm fine."  
"Alright then, G'night mate."  
"Night."  
  
So that's what they call a family  
  
Ain't ya glad you ain't that way?  
  
Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?  
  
End  
  
A/N well how'd you like it? Read and review please. The fifth book broke my heart when Sirius died. It was like all of harry's hopes for a family was gone 


End file.
